Vampire Academy (Movie)
Vampire Academy: Blood Sisters is an upcoming film adaptation of the book Vampire Academy. It is the first feature installment of the planned “Vampire Academy” fantasy series adaptations. The worldwide release will be on the 14 February 2014. Story St. Vladimir's Academy isn't just any boarding school – it's a hidden place where vampires are educated in the ways of magic and half-human teens train to protect them. Rose Hathaway is a dhampir, a bodyguard for her best friend Lissa, a Moroi vampire princess. They've been on the run, but now they're being dragged back to St. Vladimir's – the very place where they're most in danger. Cast *Zoey Deutch as Rose Hathaway *Danila Kozlovski as Dimitri Belikov *Lucy Fry as Lissa Dragomir *Olga Kurylenko as Headmistress Kirova *Cameron Monaghan as Mason Ashford *Sami Gayle as Mia Rinaldi *Ashley Charles as Jesse Zeklos *Claire Foy as Sonya Karp *Dominic Sherwood as Christian Ozera *Sarah Hyland as Natalie Dashkov *Joely Richardson as Queen Tatiana Ivashkov *Gabriel Bryne as Victor Dashkov *Edward Holcroft as Aaron Drozdov *Bronte Terrell as Camilla *Chris Mason as Ray *Ben Peel as Spiridon *Dominique Tipper as Alberta Petrov *Shelley Longworth as Feeder Norrine *Mark Lewis as Priest *Elizabeth Conboy as Rhea Dragomir *Ryan Prescott as Novice *Harry Bradshaw as Bruno, Mia's friend *Laurie Davidson as Party Host *Will Tudor as Novice *Nathan Shaw as Dhampir Production Development In June 2010, Preger Entertainment optioned the film rights to the Vampire Academy series. On July 6, 2010, they announced that producer Don Murphy had joined them to help bring the series to the big screen. On December 17, 2012, it was announced that Daniel Waters was writing the script and subsequently, it was announced, that his brother, Mark Waters (Mean Girls, Spiderwick Chronicles) would direct.Mean Girls Director Will Helm Vampire Academy Movie CinemaBlend The script for Blood Sisters, based on the first book in Richelle Mead’s series of books, was written by the director’s brother, Dan Waters (Heathers, Batman Returns). Producers plan to start lensing in the early summer. Producers are Don Murphy and Susan Montford of Angry Films, Michael Preger, and Deepak Nayar of Kintop Pictures with IM Global CEO Stuart Ford exec producing. IM Global will be handling foreign sales in Berlin. On February 1, 2013, it was announced that Zoey Deutch (Beautiful Creatures) and Australian newcomer actress Lucy Fry were cast as the lead characters Rose and Lissa while Russian actor Danila Kozlovski for the role of Dimitri. To prepare for their roles as dhampir novices and guardians, Zoey Deutch, Cameron Monaghan and Danila Kozlovsky underwent rigorous training sessions and workouts. The project was officially greenlit on April 1, 2013. The producers announced on their official Facebook page that principal photography will take place in the UK with additional photography planned in and around Montana in USA and that director, Mark Waters had started pre-production work in London. Filming The filming for Vampire Academy: Blood Sisters began on the 28 May 2013 at Pinewood Studies, London. The film was shot throughout June half of the filming during the daytime and then also at nighttime. The filming officially ended on the 20 July 2013. The film officially entered post-production on the 21st of July. Images Behind the Scenes Rose, Lissa, Natalie at school dance.JPG|Rosemarie Hathaway, Lissa Dragomir, and Natalie Dashkov Rose at school.JPG|Rosemarie Hathaway Rose and Dimitri.JPG|Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov Rose and Dimitri Sliver Stake Training.jpg|Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov Training|link=Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov Lissa and Christain at the dance.jpg|Christian Ozera and Lissa Dragomir 1374045 435494486559136 674261447 n.jpg|Mia Rinaldi and Aaron Dzodroz Mason and Rose.jpg|Rosemarie Hathaway and Mason Ashford Dimitri walking.jpg|Dimitri Belikov Videos Trailer BloodSistersTrailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LH5UmVStHXEhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8fW2spCkLw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aQG9zUYFV2o Trivia * The title of the film, "Blood Sisters", is also the title of the book's other editions in the countries that do not want the first book and the series to have the same name. The production team decided that it was better fitted for the plot and would help make the film stand out among other vampire-related franchises. So instead, Vampire Academy, the series name, was kept as the franchise name.http://blue-succubus.livejournal.com/305645.html * This is the only film that won't include Eddie Casitle, as he will be brought into the sequel Frostbite. * According to screenwritter and director, Lissa in the scenes where she cuts herself will be magically instead of manual during the film. * Rose's training increases a little as she learns how to use a Sliver Stake in the film, instead of first learning in Frostbite. * Daniel Waters has changed that the scene where Rose breaks her ankle is before the shopping scene. References Category:Movies